Star Teens Jurassic Adventures
Star Teens Jurassic Adventures is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios. Plot Eight teenage girls from Los Angeles are chosen by a Characters Main Characters *'Terry Gongji' - A 14-year old Chinese American girl and the leader of the group. She is a master of crane martial arts and is born to fight. She has the powers of a Yutyrannus from the Hong BTMC. *'Octavia Espesso '- A 15-year old girl of Portuguese desent. She has the powers of a Lusotitan from the Laranja BTMC. *'Drekai' - A 14-year old cavegirl and the strongest of the group. She has the powers of a Pachyrhinosaurus from the *'Jasmine Qadam '- A 14-year old Egyptian American girl. She has the powers of an Alanqa from the Asfar BTMC. *'Diane Burroughs '- A 15-year old Chicago girl and the smartest of the group. She has the powers of a Dakotaraptor from the Green BTMC. *'Athena Louis '- A 13-year old San Diego girl and is the most cheerful and energetic of the group. She has the powers of a Parasaurolophus from the Blue BTMC. *'Erika Culver '- A 16-year old girl *'Layla Qudam' - Jasmine's 12-year old sister. She has the powers of a Suchomimus from the Dhahab BTMC. *'William Owens' - Villains *'King Cryos '- A ruthless humanoid Woolly Mammoth warlord with plans to re-create the Ice Age. **'Doaggeor '- A powerful humanoid Smilodon and Cryos' right-hand man. **'Howler' - A sly and cunning humanoid Hyaenodon and the most clever and cut-throat of Cryos' henchmen. **'Oblivioni '- A vicious and violent humanoid Andrewsarchus and the most brutal of Cryos' henchmen. **'Axe' - A **'Rattras '- A race of ogre-like brutes who act as Cryos' foot soldiers. *'The Rouge' - Supporting Characters *'T'olewa '- The Star Teens' mentor, an avian-like dinosauroid shaman. **'Yuann '- T'olewa's apprentice, an ape-like humanoid *'Jebediah "Jeb" Burroughs '- Diane's 65-year old Montanan grandfather and Los Angeles' leading paleontologist. *'Brutus' - The loyal pet Allosaurus of the Star Teens. *'Martin Gongi '- Terry's 42-year old father and owner of several Chinese fusion resturaunts like Quetzalcoatl Fu, a Hakka-Mexican fusion resturaunt. *'Taylor Gongi '- Terry's 40-year old mother. *'Jimmu Louis' - Athena's mother. *'Mr. Kent Sellers' - The curator of the Los Angeles Natural History Museum and is Jasmine and Diane's strict boss. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Cast *AJ Michalka *Andrea Baker *Anndi McAfee *Ariel Winter *Billy West *Bob Bergen *Brad Garrett *Bruce Lanoil *Candi Milo *Cathy Cavadini *Charlie Adler *Cree Summer *Dan Castellaneta *Debi Derryberry *Diedrich Bader *Dionne Quan - Terry Gongji *Djimon Hounsou - King Cryos *Eric Bauza *Frank Welker *Fred Tatasciore - Brutus *Greg Berger *Grey DeLisle - Jasmine Qadam *Heather Hudson *Hynden Walch - Octavia Espesso *James Arnold Taylor *James Horan *James Sie *Jane Lynch *Jason Alexander *Jason David Frank *Jason Marsden *Jeff Bennett *Jeff Dunham *Jennifer Hale - Diane Ellst *Jess Harnell *Jim Cummings *John Goodman *John Leguizamo *John O'Hurley - Mr. Kent Sellers *Julianne Buescher *Isabella Acres *Kari Wahlgren - Athena Louis *Kath Soucie - Drekai *Katie Silverman *Keith Ferguson *Kevin Michael Richardson - T'olewa *Kristen Wiig *Larry the Cable Guy *Mark Hamill *Martin Short *Nika Futterman *Nolan North *Ray Romano *Richard Steven Horvitz *Rob Paulsen *Rodger Bumpass *Sam Elliott - Jeb Ellist *Sam McMurray *Scott Menville *Stuart Pankin *Susan Egan *Tara Strong *Terry Crews *Tom Kenny *Tress MacNeille *Wanda Sykes *Wayne Knight *Wil Wheaton Production Reception Gallery Notes/Trivia *This series is much more aimed at both girls and boys See Also Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Dinosaurs